The Real Reason
by Lady Johanna
Summary: WARNING: FEMSLASH, you don't like it, don't read it. It all starts with one shourt game of truth or dare...


This is my very first fic. Please tell me if ya like it. ENJOY! DISCLAIMER:Anyone or anything you recognize belongs to the genius mind of Ms. Rowling.

"Lets play truth or dare with this Veritiserum I got." I said and drank a bit of the potion and passed it around. "Okay, " Parvati said in a girly giggle. She was clearly drunk. "Lavvy, I dare you to kiss Crookshanks."

"No way!" Hermione, who was sitting or her bed not playing with them, trying to read while the others acted weird. "You are not kissing my cat!" Hermione pulled Crookshanks closer to her chest, as if to protect him.

"Well, Hermione, you just have to ruin the fun, don't you?" I said and set down the bottle of butterbeer I had been drinking. "If you won't let me kiss your dang cat, you have to play with us." I smirked gave high-five Parvati. I knew Hermione wouldn't play such a 'childish' game. Hermione Granger, little miss know it all, Head Girl, was not at all childish. But she was amazingly hot. Oops. You didn't hear that. Ha!

"Fine." Hermione said and sat cross-legged beside Gwen, the other girl in their dorm. She took a swig of the veritiserum. "Whose turn?" She said and gave me an evil glare.

"Mine, right?" Gwen asked Parvati, who nodded. "Okay, Hermione, Truth or dare?

"Truth." Hermione said simply. I laughed and gave Parvati an I-told-you-so look.

"Umm, Hermione, do you have a crush on Ron Weasley?" Gwen asked.

"No." Hermione said. It had to be true because she had taken the potion. I was shocked.

"My turn. Parvati, Truth or dare?"

When Parvati picked truth, Hermione asked her if she was secretly going out with Dean.

She said yes and the room erupted with giggles.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare? Parvati asked after the room quieted down.

"Dare." She said and everyone smiled.

"I know you aren't gay or anything," Parvati paused. Hermione face looked red, well redder because she was already blushing. When she started talking again she finished with "But if you were which of us would you rather date?" I could tell she struggled not to say the name that had first came to her mind, but the potion pushed it out.

"Lavender." She said and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. Thank goodness they were all super drunk and wouldn't remember this tomorrow. I blushed crimson and said

"Maybe we should stop now." She gave me a thankful look and stood up. She then rushed into the washroom and stayed there till we were all asleep.

For the next few weeks, I avoided Hermione like the plague. Parvati kept telling me that Mione really needed to speak to me but she had no idea why. Luckily for us, Parvati and Gwen hadn't remembered that night. When she finally found me it was while I was walking to Divination alone.

"Lavender, I need to talk to you." She said and chased after me. I kept walking, even faster. "Lavender." She repeated and grabbed my hand. I turned to face her, her beautiful eyes looked sad. I decided to listen to her just in a more private setting.

"Not now, Hermione. Tonight, 10:00 o'clock, in the abandoned classroom next to the portrait of the three trolls." I said, squeezed her hand and walked off towards the classroom. That night I was in the room before 9:30. I was so nervous. I sat down on the old teachers desk, smoothed down my skirt, and wrung my hands in my lap. Hermione walked in at about 10:15. She looked great. Her bushy hair was tamed into a ponytail and she was wearing a hint of eyeshadow. She was wearing the Gryffindor tie over the normal white shirt, like usual. "You didn't have to dress up for me, Hermione." I said and shifted on the desk.

"Yes I did." Hermione said. "I need to look good enough for you." She smiled bashfully.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked and motioned for her to join me. She sat down and turned to look in my eyes.

"I really need to tell you something. Something I had forgotten until you last year. Back in third year, I had a huge crush on someone. But my crush on this person wasn't socially acceptable. So, I pushed it to the back of my mind until last year. This person started going out with the some one close to me." She paused and looked to me. I knew she was talking about me. It made me ecstatic that she liked me too, but I didn't show it. "I was angry and no one knew the real reason. They thought I was in love with the boy. I wasn't, it was the girl. You." She looked away shamefully and said, "I'd understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"No." I said and cupped her chin in my hands. "I'll always want to talk to you. Always, well, when I'm not doing this." I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her. I kissed her sweetly and she kissed me back. Then I kissed her harder and for longer. I even let my hands wander. One found its way into her hair and the other set itself on her shoulder. Her hands were bolder and they put themselves on my leg. I stopped "Should we?"

"We better not." She put her clothes back on and I did too. Then we kissed again and walked back to the common room.

A/N: Should I add more? I really like this pairing. Sorry about any goofy grammer mistakes, I changed it from Hermione narrating to Lavender narrating.


End file.
